You Can't Deny A Slytherin
by slytherinswilleatyouwhole
Summary: Inara, Phoenix, Katarina and Coco- the great and terrible foursome of Hogwarts. It's sixth year and they've got a lot of boys, girls, cigarettes and hexing to get through. With the Marauders running around and Lily Evans being the stupid Gryffindor she is, these Slytherins will definitely have a dramatic year. Warning: very bad language and sexual content. Disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything connected 'cause I'm not the sexy MILF J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Where's Kat?" asked Coco.  
"In the Hufflepuff dorms, I assume," replied Phoenix with a smirk. Katarina never seemed to actually be sleeping in these dorms anymore, there was always some conquest in someone else's bed to see to.  
"Ah, she's such a slag," put in Inara, though affectionately, of course.

The sixth years were getting ready to go down to breakfast but it was definitely a slow start- Monday morning was not their time. Just as Inara was lighting up her first cigarette of the day, Phoenix was attempting to knot her tie with closed eyes and Coco was applying mascara, Kat rushed in. All three looked at her and burst out laughing.  
"Merlin, Kat! That is sex hair if ever I saw it!" Phoenix managed to say through her mirth. Kat frowned and pouted.  
"I don't know what's wrong with that guy! I mean, seriously, he's obsessed with the whole ruffling up hair thing- ugh- and you know how easily my hair knots." Kat began tugging at her practically dreadlocked hair with a hairbrush. Coco and Phoenix rolled their eyes at each other. They were definitely going to be late this morning.

It was 8:45 and the four Slytherins were rushing up the stairs. Luckily it doesn't take long to get to the Great Hall from the dungeons. All four strode across the entrance hall and through the large doors. Of course, many people's heads turned as they made their way to the Slytherin table. These were the hottest girls in school. They were all Slytherins, and all pure-bloods. To make up this great but terrible foursome was Phoenix, Katarina, Inara and Coco. Inara and Phoenix were two blondes. Phoenix's hair was beautiful; it fell down her back in golden waves, just brushing the top of her hip line. Inara's was shorter, with a full fringe cutting across her forehead. Kat, however, was much darker. Her mother was Croatian, and she inherited the olive skin and straight, sleek hair, which was a deep brown. One thing about Kat, which everyone always noticed, were her eyes. They were large, round and a glacial blue. When you looked into them it was like a bottomless pool. Coco's hair was by far the shortest, just touching her collarbones, but it was a wild mess of waves and curls. They were all unique, but all beautiful.

This foursome with the exotic names all began in the summer before second year. They easily made friends within the first year and, of course, all stayed together over the summer. It was one night, while they were huddled in bed together; they decided they needed new identities, ready for the new year. So, the names were created- Phoenix, Katarina, Inara and Coco. Of course, over time the idea of the group had changed. They started off innocent second years, just a group of friends who were a bit loud in class and were known throughout the school for their confidence. Then, of course, sex became involved and now, in sixth year, they were most definitely at home with their sexuality and it was that that most of the guys and girls of Hogwarts fawned over them for.

As the four girls settled down in their space at the middle of the Slytherin table, there was more commotion just outside the large double doors. They could hear echoing shouts emanating from the entrance hall, then in stormed the four's least favourite girl- Lily Evans.

"Ugh, what do you think got the filthy mudblood's knickers in a twist this time?" spat Katarina.  
"Probably that bloody James Potter asking her out again. Why is a pure-blood like him trying to mess around with a girl like her?" replied Coco, with equal distaste.  
"Oh please," smirked Phoenix, "as if you wouldn't do him if you got the chance"  
"Maybe" said Coco, and both girls shrugged  
"But…" Kat continued with a wide smile, "he's no Sirius Black"  
"You would shag a blood traitor like him? Are you okay?" Coco looked at her with horror.  
"To be honest" Inara interrupted, "_I_ quite like Lupin." The other three stared at her.  
"Ew. That's worse." Coco finally said after a long silence, "he's a half-blood, _and_ there is definitely something creepy going on with him- you've heard what Snape says."  
"Oh please, we all know Snape's a greasy cunt. He hung around with the ginger mudblood, then with those other dickheads like Yaxley and Avery. You can't listen to anything he says" Inara defended. Coco was about to respond, but Phoenix cut her off.  
"On another point, have you seen Nikola recently? When did _that_ happen?" All four looked down the table towards Nikola Teslina, a girl in the year below.  
"Damn! When did she get so hot?" exclaimed Coco. Nikola was once a plain girl, she had light brown skin and frizzy hair she used to scrape into a low ponytail and wore a long skirt with her frumpy cloak on all the time. Now, however, you could see a complete change. Her skirt was a good few inches shorter, her hair was let out into a wild array of corkscrew curls and her skin was glowing like smooth caramel. As they were watching she got up, followed by Regulus Black, and put on her cloak, which she clinched in at the waist with some form of belt.

"What. Why is she walking with Regulus?" Coco demanded as she stared after them.  
"I'm sure they're just friends" Kat said quickly.  
"He's younger than you anyway." Inara attempted to comfort her.  
"He's Regulus Black. When it comes to him, don't care about age"  
"Guys, you're being dumb" Phoenix said as she looked between them, "we can easily fix this. I want Nikola, you want Regulus, they want each other, right? So we can only get them if they don't get with each other. And we're forgetting one very important thing here: we're the hottest girls in this school- we can break them up in no time."

* * *

**Author's note: Hello there, this is my first fanfiction ever and of course I'd love to know what you think! So please review! All constructive criticism is welcomed, otherwise how could I improve? Thank you so much for reading!**

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello! This chapter is for you Coded-Memories, my one follower! Thanks dearest, you get big hugs and brownies and treacle tarts.  
All the wonderful world of Harry Potter is not mine. It's JKR's...maybe if I married her we could share? I want some Harry Potter world...**

**Anyway, Here goes! Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Katarina was bored. She hated potions. It wasn't even that she was bad at it, she just couldn't stand the subject and therefore never tried. All the stirring and smelling and obsessive chopping just wasn't her thing. It was because of this that she found herself slouched over the desk as Professor Slughorn bleated on about Golpalott's Third Law. Fortunately, she sat next to Coco in this lesson, so they mostly laughed and chatted throughout the entire time. Unfortunately, Coco was not gifted at the subject even though she approached her tasks with such enthusiasm- something always ended up singed or splattered. Both girls were quite contentedly drowsing into a dreamlike state when all of a sudden everyone around them jumped to their feet and started bustling around.

"Er…Coco?" Kat asked, "What are we doing?"

"Erm…I wasn't listening." Coco replied, oblivious. They were about to get up and pretend they knew what was happening when Slughorn came over.

"Ah, my two troublesome Slytherins!" he said with a wide smile, "I actually thought of perhaps moving you around a little in order to… help with your improvements." He said delicately. Although Coco and Kat's grades were terrible and only sometimes scraped a pass, they were from rich, influential families, so Slughorn always treated them with utmost respect.

"Move us around, sir?" Coco enquired, in her 'polite voice'.

"Yes, I think it would be best. Now, let me see…ah, Coco, you can go with Mr. Snape here and Katarina, how about Miss Lily Evans?" His words caused his two star pupils to look up from their front desks and over to the Slytherins at the back. The girls watched with bitter amusement as their concentrated faces contorted into ones of horror. It seemed that Slughorn did not realise what he'd started because his smile remained stuck on his face as he looked expectantly between the two pairs. Coco realized she had no choice- at least she would be next to a Slytherin- so rose elegantly from her seat, collected her books and bag and walked over to the front. She sneered as Evans passed her. Katarina, on the other hand, huffed and slouched even further over her desk. Lily Evans and Katarina Marić- the class held their breath for disaster.

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Katarina yelled as Evans once again "accidently" squirted more leech juice on her.

"Oh, I do apologise," Evans replied, sickly sweet, "here, let me wipe that off." She grabbed a tissue out of her pocket and made to dab away at Kat's shirt.

"Get your filthy hands off of me," Katarina said in a deadly voice. This made Evans falter and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she moved her hand away. Kat smirked, but the action seemed to wake Evans up

."Well, I would have finished squeezing these things if you _helped._" Evans snarled.

"Bitch, please, there's a reason you're sitting next to me: so my grades improve. So, how about this; you do the work, I'll get the grades." Kat smiled at Evans' outraged face. "_Or, _you could cross me and, believe me, your virgin ass won't be looking the same when I'm done." By this time, all the sixth years were leaning in, hanging off every word. Katarina continued, in a silky soft voice, "I mean, what could you do? You're just a _mudblood._"

The class gasped. Tears sprang into Evans' eyes, and then lots of things happened at once. There was an animalistic roar, James Potter leaped forward towards Kat, like a panther pouncing on its prey, a flash of red light shot from the front of the classroom and suddenly sticky, burning liquid was covering the room and James Potter was left with his head stuck in a cauldron, legs helplessly upright.

* * *

Phoenix was staring. Nikola was there, just two meters away, looking fucking beautiful. It was lunch time, Coco and Kat hadn't yet returned from potions and Inara was having a smoke on the grounds. So Phoenix was alone, left with her thoughts. However, these thoughts were definitely not pining. No, Phoenix was planning. She would get herself that girl. Of course, it did briefly cross her mind that she might be straight, but when had that made a difference in the past? Phoenix was still plotting away when Inara, Kat and Coco all strode into the hall. They spotted Phoenix almost straight away, as she was at their usual spot at the centre of the table, and sat in the space that all the other Slytherins knew to stay out of.

"Oh my Merlin, Phoenix, Inara- guess what happened in potions just now?" Kat exclaimed, smiling like crazy.

"What?" they both said together. Coco and Kat both explained the bizarre events that had just taken place. All four were crying with laughter.

"-so him and Evans just got carted off to the hospital wing," Coco managed to choke out, as images of Potter hanging upside down, legs waving wildly remained in her head.

"All because you stunned him?" Inara asked Coco.

"Well, it's not my fault Kat's potion was still at the corrosive stage." Coco reasoned, "anyway, what about you guys? Any thoughts on the whole Nikola situation?" Two of the girls answered with shrugs, but Phoenix began to smirk.

"Oh, I have a plan."

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! Now, it's the even funner part...REVIEWING! Woo! Lets do it. Please. It's scary having views and not knowing what people are thinking. Love it? Tell me and I'll keep writing! Hate it? I'll probably still write it but tell me what's wrong! What do you want? What don't you want? I just need some reviews! It's all good, my friends.**

**Next chapter I'm planning some nice Marauder action because, however Slytherin you are, you can't deny their sexiness. Furthermore, I'm hoping for some naughty scenes if you're up for it. But, you know, I'll never know unless you review...not trying to nag or anything.**

**Peace. I have love for you.**


End file.
